GapSpace facility
The GapSpace facility, in north-west England near the Irish Sea coast one step away from The Gap.The Long War - Chapter 1The Long War - Chapter 31 It's used to send crews and materials into orbit without having to escape Earth's gravity by stepping directly into space in the world next door. Appearance The place is described as looking-like a rudimentary industrial park gleaming tanks, smoke stacks and blocky concrete buildings and no security at all.The Long War - Chapter 33 Monica Jansson described it as being built like a half-remembered Cape Canaveral. Despite the low development of the facility, a spaceship (the stepper shuttle) and an upside-down rocket booster, a reengineered S-IVB, were visible.The Long War - Chapter 34 in ''The Long Mars''.]] Logo The GapSpace Inc. logo is described as a roundel with a thin crescent Earth cupping a star field with the GapSpace name below and, above, the slogan "THERE IS SUCH A THING AS A FREE LAUNCH".The Long War - Chapter 34 ''The Long War In the years between 2030 and 2040, after the discovery of the Gap, space cadets from everywhere decided to settle down one step East of the Gap to start a space programme. By 2040, troll labour was used almost everywhere across the Long Earth. A group of space cadets wanted to see if troll labour could be used at the Gap by trying to make Ham, a troll cub dressed in a spacesuit, step away into the vacuum. Ham's mother, Mary, expressed her refusal to give away her cub using sign language: "I will not." But one of her handlers tried to force her to do so and produced a metal rod that Mary snapped in two and helped to get acquainted with the man's right eye.The Long War - Chapter 1 The incident leaked on the outernet and became a symbol, a poster case about troll maltreatment all over the Long Earth. Around May 2040, when Sally Linsay and Monica Jansson decided to go to the GapSpace facility to see what they could do to help Mary and Ham, they were greeted by Frank Wood. He showed Monica around the facility while Sally went searching for Gareth Eames, the man in charge of the place.The Long War - Chapter 33 At the same time, the trolls, after many incidents with humans, decided to leave all the places inhabited by mankind. This prompted Sally to break out Mary and Ham, who were being kept prisoner. ''The Long Mars In January 2045, Sally Linsay came back to the GapSpace facility to meet up with her father and Al Raup before their journey to Gap Mars.The Long Mars - Chapter 2 Since Sally's last visit in 2040, the place expanded, as governments, universities and corporations became aware of the potential of the place, to become one of the most crowded stepwise locations beyond Valhalla. A concrete fence with watchtowers, resembling the Berlin Wall, now surrounds the compound and lots of buildings appeared like residential blocks, bars, a hotel, a cinema-cum-theatre and casinos.The Long Mars - Chapter 2 References Category:Locations Category:Pages Without Quotes